


Only one word comes to mind

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Porny, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix finds a good use for his extra plectrums</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one word comes to mind

It’s your idea to hire Mark as the videographer. It makes sense, too. He’s good. And it’s not like there was anybody else doing the job. So people don’t ask any questions. He comes on tour with you all and disappears into the crowd with his camera. Your heart stops, sometimes, when you can’t see him anymore. But then there’s the stewards pulling him out and, later, him laughing at how worried you were.

You don’t share rooms anymore, so there are no roommates’ backs to sneak around. It’s easy. The transition from friends with benefits to lovers.

Conditions. Just one. Your idea. Chester can’t find out.

Mark sits on the hotel bed and stares at you as you pace the room irritably, “Why?” He asks. “Will he cry?”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

He gets to his feet with a sigh and wraps his arms around you, “He left you, Phi, not the other way around. You don’t owe him a cent.”

But that isn’t how it felt.

***

At the meet and greet, just as you’re about to sit down, Rob says, “Mark is looking for you.”

“Where is he?”

Rob shrugs, goes back to sniffing his Sharpie. “Dunno. I’m not made of eyes.”

You stare in disbelief for a second before heading toward the exit, the hairs on the back of your neck prickling as you pass Chester.

He grabs your wrist, “Where are you going?”

You glare at him, “Who cares?”

The pair of you stand there, frozen in time. And you think that even if Chester hadn’t left you your relationship would have still ended. Bruises fade, and so does love.

It’s easy to see Mike slip his hand into Chester’s.

It’s easy to see him tug. Lightly, urgently.

It’s easy to pull from his grasp.

It’s easy, for once, to walk away.

***

Mark giggles. He giggles. Like a girl when you find him.

You smirk, bemused, “I’m missing the meet and greet here.”

Mark snorts and slips his arms around your neck, kisses you, “Nobody even knows who you are.”

“At least they don’t think I’m just a disembodied voice behind a camera.”

He pouts. But it’s pathetic, and he’s laughing, so you laugh too and kiss him again.

“Why were you looking for me?”

Mark waggles his eyebrows and kisses your neck. You shiver as he backs you up against the wall and presses against you. He murmurs, “Guess why,” and kisses you slowly. He moves his arms down to your waist, his hands sliding under your shirt to stroke the small of your back.

You break the kiss, breathless. “I have to go to…I…signing…”

“I know. But this is more fun.”

His hands trail fire across your back and round to your stomach as he unfastens your belt. You want nothing more than to let him do what he likes, but you know you’ll pay for it later. So you grab his wrist lightly and murmur, “Mark…”

He groans and kisses you again, “Please don’t go all prudent, angelic, Christian boy on me. Please.”

You laugh and push him back, “I’m not a prudent, angelic, Christian boy, dickwad. I have to go.”

You wander over to your wardrobe case and dig through it until you find a little plastic bag full of white plectrums. You throw it in Mark’s direction and he catches it, stares at it stunned. It’s hard not to laugh at his dazed expression as he turns the bag over in his hands. “Huh?”

“I want you to give them out,” You say, stepping closer to him and kissing his cheek. “Give them out through the show. Think of them as…coupons.”

“Coupons?”

“Well, the more you give out, the more time we have in bed. You know?”

Mark pales, visibly, and glares, “Is this why Chester left you?” He says, eyes narrowed, “Did he leave because you’re such a massive cock tease.”

It used to be he’d get a slap for even mentioning Chester to you, but now. Things are different now. So you kiss him and say, “I have to get back to the meet and greet.”

“Yeah yeah,” He says. “Fuck you too.”

But he’s laughing as you glance over your shoulder on your way out the door.

***

That night Mark disappears into the crowd with his cameras and, in his pocket, the bag of white plectrums. You try to keep a straight face but it’s hard. Chester glances over at you at least four times throughout one song and that just makes it funnier.

He bounces over to you during Rob’s drum solo and smirks, “Why is Mark handing out those plecs like he’s going to die if he doesn’t?”

“How would I know?”

Chester rolls his eyes, “Yeah whatever. I’m not stupid. I know you’re boning him.”

“Then you can just take a guess,” You say, grabbing your bass from the technician. “And then you can go fuck yourself.” You smile at him charmingly and head back onto the stage, from where you can see Mark throwing plecs into the crowd frantically.

***

After the encore you find him standing backstage, gloomily.

You laugh as you approach him, “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t get rid of all the fucking plectrums.”

Chester, hovering in the background. Mark looking so adorable. It could be either of these, but you’re overwhelmed with the urge to just…well, you know.

You kiss him softly, say, “Gimme them.” He passes you a handful and you smile, “You did well.” You turn around, whistle, “Hey! Hey, Ches’.”

When he turns looks up you throw him the plectrums.

And Mark laughs, goes, “Kaching!” And tugs you toward the dressing room.


End file.
